


Release the Pressure

by alpha_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lactation Kink, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: This is pure Sin. Read at your own risk.





	Release the Pressure

“Who’s a good girl? Who is it? Aww, you’re. Aren’t you?”

Yasuko giggled with her one tooth visible. In her own adorable childish voice, she repeated, “gu guh.”

“Yes! Good girl. Mama’s good baby.”

Her green eyes just like Asami’s was shining with excitement and she squealed as I started twirling her around in my arms.

Asami entered the baby’s room after her much needed sleep and smiled at both of us. She then took Yasu from my arms and cradled her in hers whispering a “thank you” to me.

I kissed her forehead in return and saw Yasu squirm in joy when Asami opened her bra to feed her.

Her little mouth covered Asami’s nipple and she started sucking like she was really hungry. Asami felt at peace and in bliss as she ran her fingers from the brownish black hair of the baby.

Honestly, I really treasured these moments where I could see Asami feeding our baby. But something changed that day as I was watching Asami feed Yasu.

The baby was suckling with too much hunger and a little bit of milk dripped down her chin. The fact that Yasu had my complexion made it even worse in this moment.

Asami’s voice dragged me from the sinful territory my mind had ventured to.

“Korra?”

“Ah!.......Yeah?”

“Are you alright? Your face has turned red.”

“Um. Yeah. Well. I need to workout for a while.”

I stormed out of the room as soon as I could. I could already feel the clit starting to grow.

_Great! What a timing! Why she has to be so gorgeous even during feeding the child? Spirits, how will it feel if I could just ...Stop it! She’s your wife. Behave!_

I punched the punching bag carelessly and half of it just ripped out and fell on the ground creating a mess. I was too absent-minded to think about it. My dick was already straining in my boxer.

_Why she has to be so beautiful?_

“Who is beautiful?”

Asami’s voice caught me off guard. Apparently, I had said it out loud. Her one eyebrow was raised and her hands folded showing clear signs of her jealousy.

Her next question proved me right.

“Are you thinking of some other omega?”

I sighed. Somehow, this whole conversation was helping me not to think of my perverted thoughts.

I looked her in the eyes with a strictly-monogamous-and-only-love-her look and her expression immediately changed from jealous to apologetic.

“I’m sorry ...I just… My heat is nearing so I am feeling possessive.”

I immediately wrapped her in a hug absolutely forgetting that my dick was still tenting and said,

“It’s fine, babe. I have told you a million times and I’ll keep on repeating until you really believe me. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen or been with. And that won’t ever change.”

She chuckled dryly before asking,

“Even with all the stretch marks and body fat I gained after pregnancy?”

“More so with that. You’re my wife and the mother of my child. No one. Not even Aphrodite can beat your beauty and perfection.”

Her smile returned and she pecked me on the lips. Her body was still pressed with mine and a sly grin spread across her face.

“Seems like the Avatar has a _bigger_ problem. What were you thinking about me?”

My embarrassment rushed back in full speed. My cheeks burned and I couldn’t help but try to divert the conversation,

“I...uh..Has Yasu fallen asleep?”

“Sound asleep. In fact, right after you left. But this tactic won’t work on me, Avatar. Spill the tea.”

Asami saw right through me.

I gulped audibly not sure if I should actually share my perverted thoughts so instead I tried to make it a little less ...intense.

“Um...I saw you while you were feeding Yasu. You’re really ...beautiful.”

Asami didn’t seem convinced at all. She immediately replied,

“Korra, you see me everyday feeding our baby… What is special about...oh...”

Her face turned beet red and I immediately wanted to dig a grave and bury myself right there.

To my surprise, she then gave me an evil smirk.

“That reminded me. I wanted you to do me a favour.”

My voice sounded meek as I asked her unsure of what to expect, “Yeah?”

She immediately opened the robe she was wearing and stood in her naked glory in front of me.

_Geez, this woman thinks she’s not beautiful!_

_For Raava’s sake! Her breasts has gotten fuller and her body has become more curvy._

I was already swooning internally and even though I had seen her naked innumerable times, it didn’t change the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous.

I didn’t even realise when I backed off a little and stumbled across the couch in the gym.

Falling on the couch with a thud made it even worse. Asami was already moving towards me like a feline circling her prey.

“Now, now, Avatar. Don’t be shy.”

She got seated on my lap and a low growl escaped my mouth when I felt her sex on my groin.

_She’s already wet!_

She then whispered in her most sultry voice, “I want you to……..release some pressure ...over here, ” while touching her breasts.

My eyes widened but she pulled me in for a kiss. My hand got tangled in her hair while her hand was busy freeing the cock out of my boxer.

When we broke apart gasping for air, I looked at her lovingly and said, “Asami ...You don’t have to.”

Her role-playing facade broke for a little while as she replied with the same loving look I was giving her, “But I want to…..I want it too…”

She blushed again but her seductive side returned quickly.

“Would you fuck me already?”

I immediately growled at that. My inner alpha overpowering my senses.

I grabbed her butt, hitching her up and slid my dick inside of her wet pussy. As soon as I was inside, I could feel her walls clenching onto me tightly.

My mind was fuzzy with desire and when I saw her teats this time, I didn’t hesitate. I took a nipple in my mouth and sucked her pink areola, making my mate shake and weep with pleasure.

My breath hitched when I tasted the hot liquid burst onto my tongue and fill my mouth.

Somehow, in between her whimpers and writhing, Asami started to bounce on top of me.

Her fingers clawing my head as she tried to retain my position on her breasts drawing pleasure from both my mouth and my dick.

As for me, I was in heaven.

I felt the sticky wetness dribble down my chin and the prickle of Asami’s raven hair fanning my face while her velvety walls were busy massaging my whole length.

All the sensations heightened and I was already quite close to cumming earlier. From the noises Asami was making, I knew she was close too.

My orgasm took me by surprise as I released my mouth from her nipple and screamed her name,

“ASAMI!!!!!”

My whole length throbbing as I felt my dick flood her insides with thick streams of cum. My release triggered her own and she screamed my name to the skies as she came undone.

“Fuck, KORRA!!!!!”

It took us several minutes to catch our breaths and come down from our high.

Finally, as we both eased up in our embrace, she said,

“That was…. Wow.”

I sighed with my desire sated.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Korra is really happy for the height difference due to......reasons.


End file.
